


Alternate

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bridal Style, F/M, Switch Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Alternate

Adrien's Pov

I was just minding my own business. I was walking over to Nino and, all of a sudden, I feel myself tripping. I was preparing for the fall when someone's arms wrapped around my torso. Petite but strong arms that catch me and pick me up. 

"Woah!" I yell in shock. I look to see Marinette lifting me up.

She raises one brow at me before carrying me to a waving Nino. She puts me down gently and brushes off her arms like there was dirt or something. 

"Be careful, okay. Don't want you getting any broken parts, now do we?" She smiled teasingly as she patted my back gently. 

I felt my face heat up as she walked away. 

_What. The. Fuck._

That was not the Marinette I know. The Marinette I know is shy and drawn back from me. She stutters and makes sure there is at least some distance between us. 

"Bro, are you okay? You're kinda spacing out here." I hear Nino's concern voice.

"Did you not just see that?!" I asked/screamed. 

"Yea, the love of your life saving your ass again from falling." He responded as this was a common concept. 

_Me! Falling always?!_

"I don't always fall," I say as Nino chuckles at the statement I said. 

"Yea, just like you don't have an obvious crush on Marinette." He said sarcastically. 

"I don't have a crush on Marinette," I say again and Nino was full-blown laughing.

"Dude, you literally have her schedule memorized. You have a crush on her. C' mon, let's get you inside before your brain short wires into nothingness." He brings his arm around my back and walks me towards the classroom. 

All I could think when I saw the classroom was 'Woah.'

Kim was wearing lab equipment and Max was flexing out. Alix was wearing the standard geek clothes you would see in movies. Chloe was serving Sabrina as Sabrina kept commanding Chloe to do things. Mylene was tall as Ivan was short but both were still cuddling the other. Rose was wearing the darkest clothes I seen as Juleaka was wearing the brightest clothes she ever wore in this school. Nathaniel was wearing the most stylish clothes I have seen him wear ever and was talking to anyone like it was normal. I looked to notice Alya wearing a hat and that's when I noticed Nino missing his. Her clothes were more baggy and chill looking as Nino was more professional.

"Adrien, you have to look at my blog again." 

"Blog?!" I asked surprised. 

Since when did he have a blog?!

"Um... yeah. You know, the Chat Noir blog. Remember." He rolled his eyes as he scrolled down his black and green accented phone case. 

Her suddenly flashed his phone at me showing Chat Noir me fighting the battle along with Ladybug. He presses play on one of the videos and it was me cleansing the akuma!

Again, I will repeat my earlier statement. 

_What. The. Fuck._

"What are Ladybug's powers again?" I asked and I see Nino deadpan at me. 

"Bro, are you alright?" He asked as he placed his hand on my forehead. 

"I'm just not fully here today," I said trying to get out of the situation. 

Instead of him letting it be, he leans in closer and keeps asking other questions. 

"I'm fine, Nino. I'm just tired." I smile at him and hear him chuckle. 

"You and your designs." He shakes his head as I furrow my brows. 

_I design? What do I design?_

"Hey, Adrien. Are you alright?" I hear Marinette ask me. 

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And you?" I ask and Marinette looks at me, shock. I look to my side to see Nino's jaw dropped. 

"I'm amazing! Um..." She pauses not knowing what to say at the sudden comment. 

"How are your designs?" She asks once she finally got something out. 

"Um... I'm kinda stuck on this design but I'm making progress." That's an excuse, right?

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out," She said cheerfully. 

"What do you like?" I asked wanting to see what exactly is different. 

"Oh? Me? Well, I like video gaming the best whenever I'm not too busy with modeling, fencing, homework, or Chinese lessons." She said as she listed the things I do. 

I walked into a parallel universe. 

"That's cool. What games do you like best?" I asked her as she seemed curious at my questions. 

"Mecha Strike 3." She answered slowly. 

"Cool. I like the game too. Personally, I favor towards the Chatbot." 

I see her nod as she tells me she uses the Ladybot.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" She asks me. 

"Ladybug," I say without a single thought. 

"Really?" Her eyes wide and holding something that I don't quite know. 

"Yea. She's awesome." I recall some of her powers Nino said she possessed and others that Chat Noir possessed. 

"You really admire her," Marinette comments softly. 

"Well, we wouldn't be here without her and Chat Noir." I smile as Ms. Bustier calls our attention. 

"Answers. I want all of them," Nino hissed at me. 

Class passed by with ease as I focused on the class easily. All of a sudden, an akuma alert goes off. 

"Sorry, Ms. Busteir but akuma is out." Nino zips out of his seat faster than I could grab him. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." I dash out of the door as I hear Marinette say something to the teacher. 

"Plagg? Where are you?" I asked when I reach the bathroom. 

"I'm right here, Adrien." He flies out of my pocket and to my eye level. 

"Plagg. I need help." I say serious. 

"We have an akuma, I know. We have to transform to capture it." That left me baffled. Plagg. Insisting work to be done. I think I might just faint. 

"That's not what I mean." I take a deep breath and I see Plagg's worried stare at me, 

"I'm not Adrien. Well, I am Adrien, just not the Adrien that's supposedly from here." I explain quickly. 

"What?" He asked confused. 

"Okay, so in my world, Ladybug was the one who purified the akumas and I was the distraction most of the times. She fixed all the damages done. I have no clue what is happening but I need help, please. I'll even give you the stinkiest cheese if you cooperate." I beg the kwami. 

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He asked with a deadpanned voice. 

"it usually works for the Plagg I know in my world. He's the laziest and cheese loving being I know. Bribery works for me." I defend myself. 

"That sounds a lot like Tikki." He murmurs quietly. 

"Okay, say I believe all this. How do we fix this?" he asked. 

"I don't know! I was hoping you could help me?" I see him shake his head and feel my hope drop like that. 

"I'm afraid I have no idea what is happening." 

"What about Ladybug? She could help me, right?" I asked but again he shakes his head. 

"She's not the same Ladybug you probably know. She is the one who helps you do the plans Chat Noir creates." 

"But! But, I can't create plans! That's why I was the distraction and Ladybug was the lucky charm creator." 

"Lucky charm?" He asked. 

"What about the akuma?!" I suddenly say. "Is it possible the akuma caused this?" 

"It seems the most reasonable solution." 

"Okay, what powers do I have in this world?" I asked. 

"You have the ability to cleanse the akumas. Your eyes are able to create a black vision, which allows you to look around to see what you can use to succeed in the battle. Yell out, claws out to transform. To activate your special power, yell paws levitate.  You will receive an object that will help you in the battle. After everything is finished, call out Miraculous Chat to repair all the damage by throwing the object in the air." 

"Still a five-minute time limit, right?" I asked as he nodded. 

"Alright, Plagg, claws out." I see Plagg suck into the ring and magic cover me. I use my baton as normal for traveling, thank god, and make it to the scene. 

"My liege, what took you so long?" 

Liege? Seriously, Ladybug has a crush on me. This is totally not fair. 

"Caught up in some traffic, sorry. What's with the akuma?" I asked refraining from using any puns. Oh, this going to torture me. 

"Seems to have a vendetta about life not being fair." She huffed as she spun her yo-yo. 

"Life isn't always fair to people or else it would be too easy, wouldn't it." I chuckle a humorless laugh. 

"Kitty, are you alright?" She asked with a concerned brow and I used all my willpower to not pun. It wasn't enough. 

"Purrfect." I shake my head and cleared my throat at her shock look. 

"I think the akumatized object is his satchel. What do you think?" I asked her to receive a shrug in response. 

_Is this really how I act in battle. No wonder Paris doesn't take me seriously._

"Your guess is usually the best." 

I pull out my baton and land in front of the akuma and Ladybug follows suit. 

I pull a weapon and extend it to provoke the thing. 

"Chat, what are you doing?!" Ladybug shouted as I dodged an attack. 

"Figuring what's making this one tick?" I jump away from another attack to see Ladybug shaking her head at me. 

"Hey, ugly! If you wanted to play fair, then play this." She wraps her yo-yo around his legs and pulls hard. 

_Time for the lucky charm._

"Paws levitate!" I throw my baton up to pick up a book. 

"How to be ladylike?" I read. 

"Well, that's just rude." I hear Ladybug sniff at the words. 

I was about to comment when I see my vision highlight items. 

_Woah! Is this what Ladybug sees. Cool!_

I quickly figure out a plan and yell for Ladybug to destroy the platform next to the lamp.

"Wings blacken." She yells and the platform crumbles to the ground. 

The akuma falls and holds onto the ledge. I see Ladybug wrap her yo-yo around him and pull him up tightly captured. 

I open the book to see lots of things but nothing makes sense. I just grabbed the akumatized item and cleanse it. Everything reverts back to normal and I see Ladybug holding her fist out. 

"Pound it." We both say. I hear my ring beep and sigh. 

"Looks live I got to go." 

"Looks like it, my liege." She smiles at me but I don't move. 

"My do you call me liege?" 

She looks surprised but smiles at me. 

"Because you are the only person I could see myself fighting for and with." With that, she flies away and I'm left stun. 

From the corner of my eye, I see something from the civilian belt. I pick it up and suddenly I recognize it was the book the charm gave me. 

I open the page to the book and boom! I'm somewhere else. 

"Chat? Are you alright?' 

"My lady?" I asked hesitantly

"Thank god! You got hit pretty hard." I see Ladybug stand up and offers me a hand. 

"Well, I got two spots left. I hope you're okay. See ya, Chat." I see her fly away and quickly leave to detransform. 

"Plagg?" I asked. 

"Where's my cheese?!" He asked straight away. 

"Yes! I'm back. I got back!" I yelled in excitement before lowering my voice. 

"Back? Back from where? And, where's my cheese?" 

"Nothing, Plagg. Here." I hand Plagg his cheese as he gulps it down. I smile at the kwami and head my way home. 

It was the next day and everything was normal. Nothing could possibly go-

"Woah!" I felt myself falling and arms catching me again. 

"Marinette!" I yell in shock. 

"Adrien! Hi! Um..." She stutters. 

I wonder...

"Could you carry me to Nino, please." I asked in an innocent voice. 

"What?! Oh, uh, sure." She picks me up easily as she sets me down next to Nino. 

"Thanks, Marinette." I smile at her and she blushes red. 

"Problem no! I mean, no prob-blem." She stutters as she runs away to go to Alya. 

"What was that, dude?" Nino asked me. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smile as I talk to Nino about his music. 

_Yep, nothing could go wrong._


End file.
